When OOC Goes Too Far
by Suffering Angel
Summary: These are the tales of the airship Valkyrie… sort of…


I don't own YA.

* * *

**_When OOC Goes Too Far_**

The sun just began rising to the east, marking the start of a new day. The Draconia-type airship, the Valkyrie, kept a steady course southward, flying as low as it could over the mountain ridge of the Middle Kingdom. They had just lost the imperial pursuers, and the ship's captain let herself enjoy the final moments of the night's chill on the lower deck. The woman known to many only as "The Hawk" heaved a sigh and leaned against the railing, eyes set on the barren land below. What was the last time she set foot on it, she wondered.

The peaceful moment didn't last, as the ship's lookout sped—

("We've been through this, Tommy, no-"

"No speeding, right, pfft, ok.")

—dialed the comm-device on the deck. The captain eyed the device wearily before she picked up the receiver.

"Shouldn't your attention be out _there_, 'Speed'?" She berated with a touch of fondness to her voice.

"Aw, c'mon, boss! It's been hectic all night, lemme enjoy this."

"Knowing you, this will be quite short-lived and enjoyable only for one of us."

("Oh, _ouch_!"

"…the hell did that come from?"

"I'm only being In-Character…"

"Guys, focus.")

The young man in the crow's nest tilted his head back and let out a roaring laugh.  
"See, that's why I like this place. Nowhere else has as much _sass_!"

Before the captain could reply, however, the alarm sounded off, triggered by the lookout on the other side of the ship.

"Time to show everyone just how much." The Hawk laughed and reached for her mechanical cross-bow. She snatched the PA system's microphone and let out a battle howl.  
"To arms, you flying maggots! We've got incoming!"

Down in the engine room, Jonas dashed about, making the necessary preparations. The Valkyrie was a fast ship, and it was up to him to make sure it lived up to its reputation.  
Bradley let out a snicker and cracked his knuckles, manning his position at one of the gun-turrets.  
His enthusiasm was shared by Theo, who was all too happy to mount his miniature personalized battle-craft, the Hulkling.  
Deeper inside the ship's hull, the kidnapped princess Cassandra—

(I still can't believe you're a _Princess_—"

"Billy said I could be…")

No warning shots were fired. The Valkyrie was being raided.

("Wait, what about initiative rolls?"

"Who cares? It's obvious he's cheating behind that screen of his—"

"According to the rules, he's not obligated to do it in plot scenes."

"Stop taking his side, Vizh—"

"Well, if someone took his lookout duties seriously instead of _flirting_—"

"_Jealous_, Bradley?"

"Of _'Speed'_? Please."

"Guys—")

Fire-fights took place deep in the ship's hull. A shot penetrated the engine room and compromised the Dragon-Egg that was the Valkyrie's main power source. The explosion claimed both ships. There were no survivors.

–

No one dared say a word, and the awkward silence weighed down on all of them. Billy let out a deep sigh and closed the game's rule-book as he leaned back in his seat. The rest of the team exchanged glances and looked varying levels of guilty.  
Finally, Teddy shook his head and offered Billy an amused smile.

"Hey, at least we survived longer than your other group."

"Yeah, but they _wanted_ to die. I stalled for as long as I could."

"Well, it was bound to fail." Tommy interjected. "Roleplaying's stupid- _ow_!" He exclaimed and jumped up from his seat, having been zapped by Billy from afar.

"We also managed to kidnap the princess." Eli snickered and glanced at Cassie, who was looking sadly at her character page.

"I liked her…"

"She's a very good character. Maybe you should keep the page, and use her if we ever play again?" Jonas suggested and ignored the fact he did most of the building on both their characters.

"…so how much experience do we get?" Kate asked and turned to Billy, who stopped zapping Tommy in favor of blinking at her.

"Katie… you're all _dead_."

"Still."

"…I'll think about it."

"Good." Kate concluded, and they all left the table for the living room in the hopes that the rain would end by the time they finished another movie.


End file.
